


The demon life of Ciel Phantomhive

by MoonfiresElysium (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Children, Home Life, Implied Mpreg, Interconnected Drabbles, M/M, Post Mpreg, each chapter will have a separate rating, no rating higher than T, post season two, sad at times, some blood and violence, sweet family fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MoonfiresElysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts on the night of a full moon and it will all end on the night of the full moon. Ciel Phantomhive must face down betrayal from one who would call him a friend, loss, and death as he and his mate try to protect their children.<br/>But more problems arise as their daughter Elysium struggles to belong in a world that hunts her kind and accept something she should not feel. And to top it all off her brother Latvis becomes a target for the humans. And her youngest siblings are just too strange even for demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to post something on here. This story is also on my fanfiction dot net account under moonfire14. I currently have five chapters and I have ran out of ideas so if you can think of any one word prompts or even a sentence I could really use it. Hope you enjoy this:)  
> Rating T for some blood and minor violence

The full moon shone brightly in this sky. The light seemed to focus on one point. A small girl about six years of age. She ran down the empty nighttime streets. The night was not kind as cold wind nipped at her bare legs below her knees where her black dress did not cover.

She ducked into a dark alley and the filthy man chasing her quickly after her. The alley ended in a brick wall. The wall wasn't all that tall and she planned on climbing. But in that moment her feet tangled together and she fell forwards. The rough cobblestones cut into the soft skin of her palms and knees.

The man grabbed her arm and yanked her up just as a cloud covered the moon. He gave a disgusting grin that showed off his crooked yellow teeth. The child turned her head and he gasped. Her eyes glowed a bright red against the blackness. The red was all he could see until she  _grinned_. Pale white fangs appeared from under her top lip. The man was horrified to say the least.

The moon decided at that moment to peek out from behind the cloud. Just slightly but that was enough. The small amount of moonlight glinted off the girl's black tipped, blue hair in an almost supernatural way. He noticed her expression had turned into something feral. Why he hadn't dropped her a long time ago he had no clue. This thing wasn't human that was for sure.

Her lengthened claws dug into his chest. She grabbed what she was looking for and yanked. Blood was everywhere as the man's life fource stained the cobblestones. The girl stared at the heart in her hand before she sunk her fangs in. The taste of her first soul filled her mouth. It wasn't the best soul and she knew this but it was the best thing she had ever tasted. She dropped the drained organ and turned back to the wall. With the help of her small red wings, she was able to leap to the top of the wall and across to the surrounding buildings.

Unlike her parents she was not a full demon. She was a rarity; a born demon. She was to young to make contracts so she had to make do with what she could get hunting off the streets. And being as young as she was she could not transform into her creature form or her true demon form. That meant her parents were nearby in case she ran into trouble.

The bluenette finally found what she was looking for. Elysium leaped over to the building where her fatheer stood. He listened as she exictedly told him about her first hunt. He reached out and wiped a little blood from the corner of her mouth. Elysium finally realized how drowsy and full she felt. She fell gratefully into Sebastian's waiting arms.

He smiled and picked up his sleeping daughter to cradle her gently against his chest. Sebastian ran his  fingers gently through her soft shoulder length hair. It was just as soft as someone else's he knew.

"How is she?," the sweet questioning voice of his lover implored.

"Exhausted as expected," Sebastian answered as the former earl appeared next to him. Ciel Phantomhive had allowed himself to age and grow so he now appeared to be a nineteen year old. That was not the only change in the boy. Ciel's brown sparrow wings sprouted from his back as he took flight and Sebastian followed on his own black wings.

Sebastian did not often entertain little whimsical thoughts such as the ones he was as he watched his beautiful daughter unconsciously curl up in his arms. Her name was ironic. She was named after the Greek equivalent to heaven and also a beautiful but thorny and mysterious flower. Yes her name said things about her nothing else ever would or at least said something about her Daddy and Papa's senses of humor.

Elysium Rose Michealis-Phantomhive was truly a mysterious rose.

Sebastian turned his head to the sky. On that night the moon was stained red with blood signaling the welcome of a new demon.


	2. Demon Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elysium and Sebastian spending time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion this one isn't important at all. Just a filler really.   
> Rated G for cute father daughter moment.

Elysium groaned as she picked herself of the floor and rubbed her sore butt. She had been trying to get this one dance move right and failing all morning. Her dad told her she was a born ballerina because of her ability to learn the moves fast. The leaps didn't really bother her. No they were easy enough. It was the spins were she had to straighten her leg out then bend it as she was spinning that got her.

The bluenette sighed and began dancing again as the music began playing. She loved to dance this way. She felt free and unattached to the world. She loved the feel of her thick braid of hair hitting the middle of her back as she landed after leaping. She loved they way her breath quickened but didn't really bother her. The eight year old was happy like this.

She spun and the red ribbon she held in her left hand gently wound around her small body before slipping as she spun it off. In a few years this would look mesmerizing and she would be able to charm her prey. But in that moment her feet became entangled and she fell forward.

Strong arms held her in place as her father caught her.

"Elysium it's more like this," Her papa said as he lifted her right leg up to show her the position before guiding her through the rest. After he was done teaching she begged him with her eyes to dance with her.

Sebastian complied a took her pale hands and his and led her through ballerina like dance moves though he did none of his own. He grabbed her lightly by the waist and lifted her above his head. Up there she felt like she was flying. Elysium loved the feeling of being above the world.

" I feel like I could rule the world up here," She said in delight as she settled her legs onto her papa's shoulders and grabbed his head, her hands accidentally covering his eyes. He chuckled at this. She wasn't even that high off the ground and maybe it was the demon bird in her but she loved everything about the air.

"Well then I think it's time you learned how to fly," Her daddy who had been watching from the doorway said. Elysium grinned and her parents took her up to the roof of the building. It was late afternoon so the had less chance of being seen than in the middle of the day. Ciel smiled and stretched. It had been a long time since he'd had a chance to fly. His wings sprouted from his back as he ran and threw himself off the building. His brown wings unfurled in midair catching an updraft. Sebastian sat her down before doing the same.

As a demon she had to learn things on her own. This was sink or swim kind of thing. She either flew or she plummeted. She had no doubt her papa would catch her but she wanted to be able to fly on the first try. Elysium let her robin wings sprout from her back. The young girl took a deep breath before running and jumping off the edge. For a terrible moment she thought she was going to fall because she could not get her wings open. They finally opened with a snap and she felt powerful once again as the air filled her wings.

She was a demon and demons ruled the earth and the sky. Angels may have claimed to but the truth was known to both parties that the demons were the true masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed. When I first typed it up on Fanfiction dot net the website seemed to be hating on me by removing some words when I would type them so I just wanted to get it done and posted. I also know nothing about ballet so sorry if I messed up.


	3. Piano and a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot more important than the last. Rated G for family moment and (big) mentions of Mpreg.

The house was silent except for the soft piano notes played by an experienced hand. There were mistakes but it didn't make the music any less beautiful.

Ciel Phantomhive leaned against the door way watching his ten year old daughter play. He had something important to tell her but he wanted her to finish the soothing song and for Sebastian to get back home.

As the final notes drifted through the house, Ciel felt the presence of his mate and turned to greet the taller man with a small kiss.

Elysium turned to her parents as Ciel turned back to her. He kept his eyes focused on her eyes. They were the same color as his but flecked with vermillion. Sebastian's eye color. The small man slid onto the bench beside her. She tilted her head questioningly.

"Elysium there is something we have to tell you."

"What is it daddy? Did something bad happen?"

"No not at all" Ciel said as he lightly grabbed his daughter's hand.

"You're going to be a big sister."

When Ciel said that Elysium's face brightened. She was going to be a big sister! Even though Ciel wasn't showing she knew it wouldn't be long. Demons didn't stay pregnant long. About four to five months. She smiled and hugged her daddy and her papa also wrapped his arms around them.

It was certainly a happy day when the boy was born. He was named Latvis Cain Michealas-Phantomhive.

Elysium would never forget holding her baby brother for the first time and realizing that the beautiful blue haired baby was her brother. She would also never forget when he opened his eyes for the very first time while she was holding him. They were a bright unforgettable red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is actually based off of how I felt when I held my baby brother for the first time. And he even opened his eyes for the first time while I was holding him.(Of course his eyes were blue not red:p) Of course now he's six and a pain in my butt but aren't all brothers/sisters pains?


	4. A Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating G

Hunting for a meal when you're a demon is harder than it sounds. You don't want a bad soul unless you're really desprite. Elysium had been looking for a good part of the last hour for a suitable soul. She had to hunt at night so not to arouse suspicion. The demon robin preferred to hunt the streets rather than finding a meal in a dirty club.

She was twelve now and could make a contract but she had yet to find a soul she really wanted. He sighed and pushed a strand of her long blue hair out of her eyes. Her hair had gotten so long that if she didn't keep it in a braid she would end up sitting on it but she still refused to cut it. It didn't get in her way so she had no problem.

Elysium picked up a strong scent on the air. She looked around from her perch on the edge of the building's roof. She saw nothing but she heard the click of small heels behind her. Elysium whirled around to see a tall red haired man with a chainsaw hanging against his hip from his gloved hand. A reaper. She had been told about reapers. They had it out for demons and she had been told not to trust them.

Elysium began to transform. Blood red wings sprouted from her back. Her claws and incisors began to lenghten and her outfit changed. A black collar completed the look. She pulled out a serrated knife. The reaper grinned and started up his chainsaw. He ran at her and swung. Elysium flipped backwards and slashed at him barely catching the edge of the man's long red coat. She spun around to slash at him again but he grabbed her hair and twisted it. The demon was pulled against the reaper and he pulled harder. Elysium cried out as a few hairs were ripped from her head.

"Let her go Grell," Her papa's voice cut through the night.

The redhead immediately turned around and happily said,"Bassy!"

Elysium scrambled to her dad's side. He gently patted her head, right where it was tender.

"Bassy, how do you know her?"

"She is my daughter. And it would be best for you not to touch her again"

The reaper, Grell, pouted but turned to leave.

"I wasn't here for you anyway"

 

 

When they got home, Elysium went straight to her bedroom. She sat down in front of her mirror and picked up a pair of scissors of the table. Thee first snip was the hardest but she managed. The twelve year old watched her hair fall. After she finished she watched as the black tips reappeared on her cut ends which now fell just below her ears. It must be some kind of demon magic. She had always wondered what would happen if she cut her hair. Now she knew. She got up to go say goodnight to her brother. Elysium's grumbling stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten. She would have to go out again the next night.

And hope the reaper wasn't there.


	5. Latvis's first hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A guest review I got on Fanfiction dot net was what made me decide to finally post this. The review was actually kinda funny cause the person said they wanted to find a story where Sebastian's daughter goes to the past. After I finish this series I was planning to do one where Elysium and Nero and Nera( her youngest siblings) or just her and Nero go to the past to see if they can change the future by showing Ciel what the future holds.
> 
> Anyway on to the story. Rated T for bars and stuff like that. Sorry that this one is short and crappy.

Latvis could smell the scent of the people in the nearby bar. The six year old was drawn to there by the scent if nothing else. The scent of the people's souls was enough to make his mouth water.

He pushed open the door and heads turned in his direction. He was to young to be in a bar like this and they knew it.

The first person to approach the blue haired boy was a young blonde woman. She smiled and asked if he knew where his parents were. He said he was lost and when she offered to help him, he gave her his biggest smile.

The next day her body was found in an alley, drained of blood.

This marked Latvis's first kill And many more would follow. All drawn in by his charm only to meet their demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say this was short and crappy. But now I really need some ideas. I only have two more before I'm out of ideas.


	6. Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't had internet for so long and I finally thought up another bit for this. Yay! :D Although this one is really short, it is important. I mostly posted this to let you guys know I'm still alive and still writing this.

Elysium loved the day. Most demons preferred the night. The night was were the were strong and could hunt. Elysium wouldn't say she hated the night; she just liked the day better.  
She loved spending the days laying in beautiful meadows with her little seven year old brother curled up asleep against her side. Sometimes it felt strange to call him seven. He was born when she was still ten so she should be seventeen but she wasn't. She was thirteen. Latvis chose to age faster but she knew he would slow down his aging when he was about a year younger than her because she knew he liked being younger. And although he wouldn't admit it she also knew he liked being the baby in the family.  
Their fondness of the day world wasn't wrong but it wasn't healthy either. They had no way of knowing then that it was the preference of the day that would lead to a tragedy that only one of them would walk away from.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is not all that good. I really can't write Sebastian. And when I first wrote it it was two thirty in the morning.  
> This is based on a few of my own ideas about demons in Black Butler;  
> 1\. All demons can give birth  
> 2\. The soul resides in the blood and can be reached though the heart or sucked out through the mouth  
> 3\. Demon can alter the age they appear as  
> 4\. Born demons are rare  
> 5\. Born demons can choose the age they stop ageing at.


End file.
